


The hobby~~

by yuki312039



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Lines Challenge, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki312039/pseuds/yuki312039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a response to a prompt by ericales in LJ... The line is : A well-rounded and happy Jounin needed hobbies (it said so in the Jounin handbook, which was not half so exciting as Icha Icha). So what do you think Kakashi's hobby is??? =D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hobby~~

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Ericales in LJ. This is my first published fic!!! Woohoo!!! Umm... so please forgive any grammar errors... and oh, Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto--- which was awesome... not very awesome now though... so I decided to make my fantasy Naruto (ie: the one in my head) a lot better with this!!!

### Chapter 1: Have I told you how good you look when you're angry?

A well-rounded and happy Jounin needed hobbies (it said so in the Jounin handbook, which was not half so exciting as Icha Icha).

Which was the main reason he was camping outside the apartment window of a certain brown-haired Chuunin, waiting for him to leave so that he could slip in and… investigate a little.

\---

It all started a few months ago. He was handing up a report, the one about capturing a runaway pet snake which he completed with Team 7 a few hours ago. Of course the pet snake had decided to lead them on a merry chase which ended with a showdown between Team 7 and the snake in a muddy swamp just outside Konoha. Team 7 had won, but only after a bitter battle that left all three Genin muddy and bruised. Well, the three brats got all muddy, while he stayed clean and dry courtesy to his awesome ninja skills. After some wrestling in the mud with the pet snake (really, could a snake that evil be considered a pet?) something very interesting fell out of Sasuke’s pouch.

“Sasuke-kun has porn~~~”

The dark-haired avenger glared at his sensei, or tried his best to, since someone all muddy from wrestling with a wily pet snake couldn’t really focus on the target of his hatred. Ignoring the killer glares, the silver-haired Jounin snatched up the book to save it moments away from a certain muddy death. Then he turned the book over to look at the cover. And was met with the sight of two people---no, they were both men, even if one was blushing prettily---making out…and quite heavily too.

“Maa~~~ Sasuke-kun, I didn’t know that you swung the other way~~~”

“WHAT!!! TAKE THAT BACK KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! SASUKE-KUN IS NOT A HOMO!!!”

“I’m sorry… Sasuke-kun is gay~~~ and this book proves it!”

“This book is merely a hobby of mine. It was written in… the Jounin’s handbook that every ninja has to… have a hobby to keep them sufficiently happy so that they can perform at optimal level. I’m just trying to emulate my elders so that I can become stronger. This has nothing to do with my preferences.” The last Uchiha grabbed the book back from his sensei while both Naruto and Sakura watched on. The former surprisingly silent with a curious look on his face while the latter demanded loudly to know the truth.

And since there was nothing to do while he waited for the kids to clean up (the mission report could wait, just like all the others), he decided to dig out the old Jounin handbook and read it up just to see whether Sasuke had been telling the truth regarding ninjas and their hobbies.

A few hours later, as he flipped the last page of the Jounin handbook, he came to the conclusion that 1) Sasuke was right ; 2) He had to get a hobby; and 3)That mission reports had to be handed in within 3 hours of completing a D-rank mission… or something horrifying would happen soon. He truly didn’t want to go through all that pain.

\---

Anyways the whole point was that he was going to hand up his report to the mission room’s staff when he saw an astonishing sight.

Umino Iruka, Team 7’s Academy sensei, was blushing at a poster which was being shown by two other mission room staff … what were their names again? Oh yes, Izumo and… Kotetsu. Who knew that the Academy teacher could turn such a beautiful shade of crimson? Beautiful… yes, it was nothing at all like the metallic dull red of blood… No, this was a red… that was warm and bright, a little like a fireplace welcoming one home.

He walked into the mission room, drawn to the blush just like a moth drawn to a flame. However as soon as he walked in, Mission Room Iruka came back, without any hint of a blush… But then…

“Kakashi-sensei!!! That is NOT a proper report!!! Come back and resubmit it once you write a PROPER ONE!!!” the tan Academy teacher reprimanded him when he saw the report. The silver-haired Jounin was turning away when he suddenly saw that… the lovely red colour was slowly covering the man’s face again! A slightly evil glint lit up his face…

“But Iruka-sensei… this is a mission report that has been perfectly completed. See, all the blanks have been filled... and there is only a little mud, which is perfectly understandable since this mission took us to a swamp. Ask Naruto if you don’t believe me…” There, his face was beginning to take on a shade of red again… though not as delightful as before, it was still quite becoming.

“It is NOT just a little mud on this piece of paper!!! I’m not even sure if I can see your mission report under all that… all that FILTH!!! And it’s not just mud here, I see Ramen… and Soy sauce… and I think I even smell animal poop!? Did you put shit on that mission report and expect me to accept it!?” The red flush on the scarred man’s face turned a shade darker. Watching the Mission Room academy teacher turn crimson, the silver haired Jounin felt his heart skip a beat.

Later, while putting salve on the few wounds the teacher had managed to inflict upon him while throwing sharp pointy things at him, Kakashi decided that his brand new hobby would be… finding ways to make Iruka-sensei turn the most wonderful shade of red he had seen again.


End file.
